The Protagonist (Persona 3)
|-|Protagonist (Makoto Yuki)= |-|Orpheus= |-|Thanatos= |-|Messiah= Character Synopsis Minato Arisato/Makoto Yuki is the protagonist of Persona 3/FES. He is a transfer student enrolling in Gekkoukan High School in Iwatodai City. He is an orphan whose parents died on the Moonlight Bridge in their car during a fatal incident a decade prior to the game. He has dark blue hair unkempt at the front, blue eyes and a light build, being shorter than average. His bangs covers his right eye. He is often shown with his hands in his pockets. He is very stoic, reserved, and calm, gathered by the fact that he remains unmoved even when guns are pointed at him. He appears very introverted, distant and aloof since he only observes the conversations of his party members and only speaks when someone is directed at him for his opinion on the matter. Character Statistics Tiering: 7-A '''| '''Low 2-C Verse: Persona Name: Protagonist, The Blue Haired Boy (Game), Minato Arisato (Manga), Makoto Yuki (Movies) Gender: Male Age: 16 Classification: Human, Persona User, Host of Death, Wielder of the Universe Arcana Special Abilities: |-|Makoto's abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Summoning, Magic, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Healing, Darkness Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Can One Hit Kill with Hama/Mudo skills, Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Amplification and Reduction, Regeneration, Resistance Negation, Damage Boost, Almighty skills that bypass magical defenses and resistances, Attack Reflection, Can remove enemy buffs and debuffs, Explosion Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Holy Manuipulation and Death Manipulation, Resistance Negation (actively with Break skills, passively with Almighty spells, which bypass Elemental Resistances, Invulnerability, Attack Reflection, Attack Reflection and Attack Absorption), Durability Negation (w/ non-damaging skills and ailments spells), Empathic Manipulation (with Fear, Distress, Panic, Charm and Rage ailments), Poison Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Healing, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Resurrection, Rage Power (w/ Raging Tiger), Forcefield Creation and Forcefield Negation. Resistance, Invulnerability, Reflection and Absorption of Physical Attacks, Fire, Ice, Electricity, Wind, Explosion, Energy, Curse, Darkness, Holy, Light, and Death Manipulation, Invulnerability to Mind, Fear, Empathic and Memory Manipulation (via Unshaken Will and similar passive skills). |-|Persona Abilities=Non-Physical Interaction and Soul Manipulation (Personas are a manifestation of the user's soul), Stealth Mastery, Non-Corporeal (Personas only), Flight (Personas only), Immortality (Type 8, Personas only), Persona Magic, Resistance to Perception Manipulation, Time Stop, Status Effect Inducement, Paralysis Inducement, Empathic, Biological, Fear, Death, Mind and Soul Manipulation. |-|Universe Arcana and Messiah=All previous abilities enhanced, as well as Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Reality Warping, Flight, Teleportation, Non-Corporeal, Soul Manipulation, Life & Death Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Resurrection, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Statistics Amplification, Sealing with Great Seal (Sealed away Nyx), Resistance to Death Manipulation (Resisted Nyx insta-killing him with its Death Spell) Destructive Ability: Mountain Level '(Superior to Erebus, who was stated to have the capacity to destroy mountains . Also fight the SEES, who are can fight Erebus as well) | '''Universe Level+ '(Wields The Messiah, who is the ultimate persona considered superior to even Nxy Avatar, who created an entire universe with countless stars contained inside it. Also canonically fought Elizabeth before New Game+) 'Speed: Massively Hypersonic '(His friends are capable of keeping up with the Persona 4 Cast, including the likes of Yu) | 'Massively FTL+ '(Capable of keeping up with Elizabeth. Can fly to the moon without even accelerating in mere seconds. Nyx's beam can attack at these speeds , Makoto can easily dodge those attacks) '''Lifting Ability: Superhuman+ Striking Ability: Mountain Level (Erebus is weaker than Makoto, the same entity who can destroy mountains whilst weakened) | Universal+ '(Stronger than Nyx, who's able to create entire universe that contain innumerable stars. His attacks can harm the likes of Elizabeth, who is superior to Caroline & Justine) 'Durability: Mountain Level '(Can tank hits from Erebus, who was stated to be able to destroy mountains even while weakened) | '''Universe Level+ '(Was stronger than Nyx to the point where he was completely resistant to most attacks Nyx could even preform on Minato) '''Stamina: Limitless Range: Standard melee range, Higher with Spells Intelligence: Combat Genius, Leader of SEES Weaknesses: Unknown Versions: ''' Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: His Evoker and Sword Notable Attacks/Techniques: The Great Seal: Uses his Soul to seal his opponent away. He can survive without it for a least a month. *'Persona:' A manifestation of one's psyche in the form of a powerful guardian spirit. They are typically summoned via the usage of an Evoker (a gun-shaped prop) that is meant to emulate the lethal circumstances when Personae usually manifest. As he possesses the Wild Card, he has over 180 personae as opposed to the most users having 1. Skills his Personae can use include: **''Nilfheim:'' Creates a frosty explosion that completely freezes one target. **''Samsara:'' Uses the power of Holy/Light to slay his enemies with a massive light burst. Has an 80% chance of inflicting instant death. **''Pralaya:'' Creates a massive energy explosion that pierces all enemies. Has a chance to make them stricken with fear. **''Thunder Reign:'' Creates a growing sphere of energy that explodes in a thunderous explosion. **''Morning Star:'' A beam of holy light blasts the ground, creating a wave of light energy that detonates, exploding and destroying everything around it. One of his strongest skills. **''Die For Me!:'' Card soldiers rain down everywhere. Has an 80% chance of inflicting instant death. **''Panta Rhei:'' Creates a pillar of wind. **''Vorpal Blade:'' Slashes everywhere. Deals more damage when he is in great physical condition. **''God's Hand:'' Creates a massive metallic fist that smashes into the target from above. **''Tetrakarn:'' Creates a barrier that reflects physical attacks. **''Salvation:'' Completely heals him and his allies. Cure status ailments **''Makarakarn:'' Creates a barrier that reflects magical attacks. **''Tetrakarn:'' Creates a barrier that reflects physical attacks Orpheus: 'Makoto's initial persona.He wields a harp as a weapon, and speaks through a speaker set in his stomach. He is weak to electricity and dark-elemental attacks. *'Agi: 'Deals light fire damage to one enemy. *'Agilao: 'Deals moderate fire damage to one enemy. *'Dia: 'Heals light wounds on one ally. *'Assault Dive: 'Deals light strike damage to one foe. *'Tarunda: 'Halves the defense of one foe. *'Swift Strike: 'Deals one to three hits of strike damage to all foes. '''Thanatos: '''The ultimate persona of the death arcana, born from the fusion of all other death arcana personas. In its first appearance, it ripped itself out of Orpheus' body to destroy the Magician shadow before fading. It reflects dark damage, resists slash and strike damage, and is weak to light damage. *'Ghastly Wail: 'Instantly kills all foes who are fearful. *'Tempest Slash: Deals heavy slash damage to one foe. (1-2 hits) *'Megidola:' Deals severe almighty damage to all enemies. *'Mahamaon:' Has a 40% chance to instantly kill all foes. *'Maragidyne:' Deals heavy fire damage to all enemies. *'Brave Blade:' Deals heavy strike damage to all enemies. *'1hswd Master:' Doubles Damage dealt with a one-handed sword. Messiah: Makoto's final persona and the ultimate persona of the Judgement Arcana, born from the fusion of Orpheus and Thanatos. It was used, alongside the Universe arcana, to defeat Nyx's avatar. It reflects light-elemental damage, Resists Fire, Ice, Electricity and Wind damage, and is weak to dark-elemental damage. *'Megidolaon: '''Deals severe Almighty damage to all foes. *'Regenerate 3: Restores 6% HP at the beginning of each turn in battle. *'Invigorate 3: '''Restores 7 SP at the beginning of each turn. *'God’s Hand: 'Deals severe Strike damage to one foe. *'Salvation: 'Fully restores the party’s HP and cures status ailments. *'Absorb Pierce: 'Drains damage from Pierce attacks. *'Enduring Soul: 'Revives the user at full health upon defeat. *'Magic Skill Up: 'Strengthens all magical skills, including Almighty, by 50%. *'Morning Star: 'Deals massive almighty damage to all foes. **'Fusion Spells: He can summon several Personae at once to execute an extremely powerful attack. ***'Candenza:' Dual-summons Orpheus and Asparas to heal his and his allies' health by 25% and increase their Evasion. ***'Thunder Call:' Dual-summons Thor and Takemikazuchi to summon thunderbolts that ring from the sky. ***'Justice:' Dual-summons Angel and Archangel to make an orb of energy fall from the sky. When it touches the ground, it releases a large but soft explosion that halves the HP of all enemies. ***'Jack Brothers:' Dual-summons Jack Frost and Pyro Jack to knock down all enemies to their feet. (mid chance) ***'Summer Dream:' One of the following happens at random: The Protagonist and his allies are fully healed and have all their magical energy restored, all enemies are fully healed and have all of their magical energy restored, all allies are knocked down to their feet, all enemies are knocked to their feet, everyone is knocked down to their feet, nothing happens. ***'Last Judge:' Dual-summons Metatron and Mithra, causing a massive gavel smashes into the ground, destroying everything. ***'Ardhanarhi:' Dual-summons Shiva and Parvati, shooting a powerful wave of flames from his body like a flamethrower. ***'Armageddon:' By far his strongest attack. Dual-summons Helel and Satan to cause a massive explosion of pure energy blasts apart everything, doing an insanely large amount of damage. This attack can kill most bosses in a single hit. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Persona Category:Games Category:Manga Category:Heroes Category:Summoners Category:Kids Category:Orphans Category:Regenerators Category:Healers Category:Messiahs Category:Gun Users Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Light Benders Category:Reality Warpers Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Ressurection Users Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Weapons Master Category:Darkness Users Category:One Hit Kill Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Immortals Category:Sealers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Religious Figures Category:Flight Users Category:Fear Users Category:Holy Users Category:Curse Wielders Category:Poison Users Category:Rage Power Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Wind Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Stat Reduction Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2